Underfell: The Story Untold
by NovianWitchHunter
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters. The Monsters wanted the surface world to themselves and one day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the Humans were victorious. The Humans then sealed the Monsters underground with a magic spell. A child, one of a pure heart, has fallen into a world of monsters. This is their story. Underfell AU.
1. And the Fell Begins

Guess who became obsessed with Undertale without even playing the game? This girl! And she now presents you with a new tale. A tale untold. Well, was told in many different ways but this is my way. This is Underfell. The original version, Undertale, belongs to a man named Toby Fox. Let the story begin.

* * *

 **Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters. The Monsters, however, wanted the surface world to themselves and one day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the Humans were victorious. Seven determined Humans then sealed the Monsters underground with a magic spell.**

 **Many years later, at MT Ebott in 201X. . .**

 **Legend says hat those who climb the mountain never return.**

 **One day, a child climbed the dreadful mountain. They had tripped on long vines and fallen down the entrance hole. They landed on a bed of golden flowers, with no way of getting back to the surface. And this is where our story begins.**

* * *

The intro was pretty good so I had to do it. For context reasons, of course. What do you take me for, a girl who just wanted to us this as an excuse to see another person play the game again because she's to poor and lazy to buy it herself then try to become the next Toby Fox and take over the world? Pfft, of course not. . . . I've spoken to much. Witch of Blood, out.


	2. Meet Flowey, the Kind Flower

A child woke up on a bed of golden flowers. Their body was in great pain from the fall they took. As they look up to see the light from the top of the hole, they knew there was now way of getting back through there. They would need to find another way.

They got up, ignoring the pain moving throughout their body and followed the path of golden flowers. They must lead somewhere, right? And that they did. They lead to a tall purple door way with no doors. Pieces of it were chipped off and it even looked burn. What happened to it? As the child passed through it, they patted the side in a comforting manner before continuing on.

On the other side were, guess what? Even more flowers. However, there was one flower in particular that was different than the others. Not only was it taller but it also looked even more beat up than the others. The child walked up to the flower, and to their surprise, the flower turned around towards them.

If the child was right about anything, it's that this flower was not like the rest. See, this flower had much more determination than other flowers. Hell, this flower wasn't even born a flower. Not like anyone from its past would most likely remember him even if he said 'hey, mom and dad! Guess what? I'm a flower!' They'd probably kill him on sight. If they could. See, this flower could die, yes, but it also couldn't. This flower had so much determination to live that if it died, then it would just go back to it's last save point or where they last felt a high amount of determination. They could travel through time and space but something has been acting up with this ability. They could sense it. Something had happen but they didn't know what. They were so focused on trying to figure out what happened that they hadn't realized that someone or something had approached them from behind. Crap. They're not going to die now when there was something up with space and time. They turned and made their most demonic face they could. " Who dares?"

Okay, so not only can the flower move on it's own but it can also talk. The child tried to move back but only ended up tripping on a vine, falling back on their behind. The child threw their arms over their face and cried out, "P-please don't hurt me."

The flower blinked, losing their demonic face and turning back to their regular one. It was a kid. A tiny, human, kid. This was bad. This was very, very bad. The seventh human. The seventh soul. Once this kid goes into the Ruins, it's all over. He can't let that happen. He won't.

"Uh, kid." God, it was so long since he spoken to another normally before. He hope he won't screw this up. "Look, sorry about the face." He didn't think the human heard him over their trembling and. . .sniffling? Oh God, were they crying? If there was one thing that he couldn't deal with, it's crying children, especially humans. Even when he was a regular monster, he didn't like it. So obviously, he panicked. He looked around the area to find something anything that could make this brat stop crying. And then the idea came to him. "Hey, kid! Look at this!" he summoned his white bullets before he began juggling them. How did he know how to do this, you ask? Well, ever so often, he got bored so what's a flower suppose to do? Photosynthesize? No. He juggles.

The human looks up only to find the flower juggling. A bright smile replaces the frown on their face and they begin clapping, cheering the flower on. Said flower sighs in relief as the child finally stops crying. He dismisses the bullets and looks at the kid. They. . . oh god, they look like Chara. Practically identical. The only real difference was the way their hair was styled, their skin color, and their sweater. Other than that, it was like Chara was here with him again, smiling down at him. He shakes his head. No. Chara was dead. Nothing was going to change that. He needed to move on. Starting with this kid. "Sorry about the face. Down here, people aren't really all that nice."

The child tilted their head at the flower, obviously curious about it. They move closer to the flower, trying to get a good look through their narrow eyes.

The flower tries to ignore the curious look on the human's face and continues. "So uh, howdy. You're obviously new to the underground. Whats your name, kid?"

The human grins at the talking flower. "Frisk," they say. "My name is Frisk."

He internally sighs. Frisk. Not Chara. "Well, Frisk, welcome to the underground. Home to the monsters."

Frisk's face fell. "Monsters?"

"Yeah. Like the evil hide 'under your bed or in your closet to steal your souls' kind of monster." What did they teach these kids in schools now-a-days? Now that he thought about it, Chara didn't know about monsters either. Weird.

"Oh." Frisk plays with the hem of their sweater before asking, "And you?"

If flowers had eyebrows, he would have raised his. "And me what?"

Frisk smiles. "Your name. I told you mine and it's only polite if you told me your's."

He blinked at the human. Was this kid for real? Or was he just pulling his goat? No pun intended. "Kid, in this world, and I'm sorry to say this, but it's KILL or BE KILLED. No in betweens. Being 'polite' isn't a word in any of these monster's vocabulary."

Frisk pouted at the yellow flower. "So you're not going to tell me?"

Oh god, not the pout. Anything but the pout. He didn't understand why but that must be a tactic humans used all the time to get what they want. He knew it. He sighs. "Fine. My name is-" Crap. He can't tell them. He just can't tell this kid that he's the Prince of Monsters turned flower. Even if they don't know now, they'll find out eventually. Come on, Asriel, think of a name. Just one. You can do this. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower." God, he hates himself sometimes. What kind of idiot would believe that bs?

The human giggles and says, "Nice to meet you, Flowey."

The flower, newly dubbed 'Flowey', gawked at the human child. Obviously Frisk couldn't really smell the bs coming from him. Good for him. He might get along with this kid yet.

Frisk suddenly stood up, dusting off the dust from their shorts. "Well, I should go."

Flowey shook his head to get out of his thoughts."Wait, what!? Go where!?" he screamed at the smiling child.

Frisk just pointed at the far door from where they where. Flowey groaned. This kid was going to get on his nerves, he knew it. "Didn't you just hear what I just said? It's KILLED or BE KILLED in this world! You'll get torn to pieces! Especially since you're human."

"But why?"

"Why?" He couldn't tell them. It was like telling a child that all their family had died ant their life was a lie. He could only imagine the look on Frisk's face if he told them the monsters wanted his soul to get revenge on the human race or the five other humans that came and died. And this kid looked so much like Chara that he couldn't bare it if he found Frisk's corpse somewhere. He doesn't want another child's blood on his needed to keep this kid alive. It's hopeful thinking but maybe this kid could talk Asgore into letting them live. Heh. Wouldn't that be a dream come true. But first, he needs to make sure this kid lives through the ruins. And _her._ "It doesn't matter why. Okay. Here's the deal." He can't believe he's doing this but..."I'll come with you. To make sure you're safe and don't fall on your face and stuff."

Frisk's face breaks out into a gigantic smile. Flowey''s positive he's never seen anyone smile that bright down here in ages. "Oh, would you?"

Flowey rolled his eyes at the human's excited look. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Flowey went underground and popped back up to the door. "Hurry up!"

Frisk shook off their surprise at what the flower had done and giggled as the ran up to the door and pushed it open. Flowey sighed as he watch the human try to figure out the first puzzle. He had no idea what he was getting himself into but he knew with was going to be one heck of an adventure.


	3. Puzzles are assholes

Hello! Welcome back. Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and the review. It makes me happy that people like this! Anyway, on to the story.

* * *

Frisk walks into the large room with a pile of crimson leaves and two stairs. They saw shinning yellow star in the middle if the crimson pile and touched it. They, for some reason could hear a voice whispers in their head, saying _The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination._ Ruins. For some reason, that word felt familiar to the human.

Flower popped to the door on the other side of the room. He looked down to see Frisk playing in the leaves next to the Save Point. Could Frisk. . .actually see it? He shakes his head. Now way. Not possible. He calls out to the human, "Hurry up!" Frisk jumped at the sound of the flower's scream and ran up the stairs and passed the flower to door. Frisk looked at the closed door and the stone rocks on the ground. Maybe this was some kind of puzzle? Well, they better get started figuring this room out.

It was amusing at first, watching Frisk attempt with the puzzle to unlock the door but after ten minutes, it gets old really fast. Flowey groaned. Man, this kid is a piece of work. "Hey, Frisk," he said. "Step on that stone right there." Flowey pointed at the left stone with his leaf. Frisk nodded and jumped on the stone. "Okay then that one over there." As Flowey instructed where to step, Frisk followed and soon enough the door was open.

"Well, that was strange. Huh, Flowey?" they asks the small golden flower.

Flowey sighed. "I guess. Monsters, for some reason, really like puzzles so they're practically everywhere."

Flowey popped underground and appeared in the next room. "Now, I need to explain how it works around here."

Frisk walked through the next door to find a long purple hallway. There were some rivers with tiny bridges and little switches on the walls. They leaned down to the flower to listen better. Flowey sighed. "Okay. So here, puzzles are everything. They're doors and bridges. They let you go from room to room. They can also be your death. I've dealt with these things for a long time so I know how to get past every one of them. At least in the ruins. Now, the battles, however."

Frisk tilted their head in curiosity. "Battles?"

Flowey gave them a 'duh' look. "You know, battles? Fights?"

The child looked shocked. "Fight? I don't want to hurt anyone!"

The flower stared at the kid? Didn't. . .want to fight? Was this kid joking? Please tell him he's joking.

"Frisk, it's not up to you," he said slowly. "Here, it's kill or be killed. If you want to get out of here, you have to-"

"No!" Frisk jumped up from the ground. They looked really upset. Like they were about to cry. "I won't you can make me!"

"Frisk. . . "

"No!" Then Frisk took off. They didn't know where they were going but they didn't care. If they could run from hurting anyone, they will.

They were running so fast, they didn't pay any attention to where they were going, causing them to knock themselves into a straw dummy. They got up from their knees and muttered, "S-sorry."

What they didn't expect, was for the dummy to scream back. "You think I'm easy to push over? Huh?!" It screams. "I'll kick your ass!"

Frisk felt some tingling sensation in their chest and suddenly a heart appeared in front of them. It was a bright candy red and was glowing with life. Frisk slowly brought a hand to it and touched it. It was warm. Beautiful. Suddenly Frisk heard a voice in their head. _You encounter the Dummy. You can Fight, Act, Item, or Mercy._

Frisk thought about their choices, not really thinking about the strange voice in their head or where it came from. Mercy, they thought.

 _You cannot spare this enemy yet._

Darn. If Frisk looked closely, they could see their options in yellow right above them. How did they not notice this? They chose again. Act.

 _Check or Talk?_

Talk. _You talk to the Dummy._ "Uh, nice day, isn't it?" _It doesn't seem much for conversation._ The Dummy looks at them as if they're stupid then realize that this kid isn't worth their time and hopped away. _You won! You gain 0 EXP and 0 Gold._

Frisk watched the Dummy hop away before being pulled away from the child. A dirty white paw clenched the Dummy around it's neck and pulled it into the shadows. A few seconds afterwards, a white monster woman came out. She had a giant, caring smile on her face, her ruby eyes glowing with mischief. She claps her fury hands together in joy, staring down at the child in pure happiness and curiosity. "Ah, what a terrible creature, torturing such a poor and innocent youth! Ah, don't be afraid, my child. I am Toriel. I take care of the Ruins here. I usually pass though this place to see if any humans have fallen down here. "

Frisk raised an eyebrow. Okay. That was really suspisious but Frisk always wanted to give people the benefit of the doubt. Toriel just continued, holding her hand out to the child.

"You are the first human to fall down here in a very long time," she said sadly, but instantly putting a smile back on. "Come, my child! I will guide you though the catacombs."

Frisk felt bad for Toriel. She must miss all the other humans that had come. She must be so lonely. They wonder were the other humans that fell down here are but pushes the thought into the back of their mind. They grab Toriel's hand and smiles up at her. Her face turns into one of shock at their instant trust before it turns into a warm smile. "What a precious child," she says softly, guiding them out of the room.

Flowey popped out of the ground, fear on their face for the human child. He saw all of that. For their first fight, the kid didn't get themselves killed, which is good, but that didn't mean the Dummy didn't die in the end. He saw all the straw and dust on Toriel's dress. He knew that Toriel wouldn't hesitate to kill the kid. But she didn't. Why not, he didn't know. He just knew that this Chara look alike was in danger and like hell he was going to let another kid's blood on his non-existing hands. He'll just get to them when Toriel isn't watching. Flowey realized that this kid might be a danger on his heart, if he even had on anymore.

* * *

Dun Dun Duh! Here comes evil Goat Mom! Flowey, stay determined. Witch of Blood, out.


	4. I hear voices, froggits, and flowers

I'm back! Here's another chapter for you guys. Also, I'll try to update once a week. Enjoy!

* * *

Toriel briefly lets go of Frisk's hand and walks in front of them, as if to protect them from anything that wanted to come and hurt them. Frisk really appreciated the act of wanted to protect them from dangers. Like how Flowey did before they left him. A wave of guilt flashed over them. They left the first friend they had since they got to this place behind. Maybe they should have stayed with him. Toriel would have liked him. They want to go back, but don't want to leave Toriel as well. They were so focused on their thoughts that they didn't even realize there was another monster in front of them until they could feel the heart appearing from their chest again. They had entered a battle. _Froggit attacks you!_ The voice said

Froggit, huh? Well it did look like a very strange frog. There were spikes trailing down it's back and it even had a very mean expression on it's face. _Your options: Check, Threat, Compliment_

Frisk really didn't want to threat the strange frog so they decided to compliment it. "You're spikes look cool," they said.

Froggit looked at the human in confusion before it started to blush. _Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway._

Toriel slowly came around, glaring down out the Froggit with fire in her eyes. The Froggit, if it even could, paled and slowly back away before hopping away fast with fear. _You won! You earned 0 EXP and 0 Gold._

Toriel didn't stop glaring in the direction the Froggit went until Frisk tugged on their dress. She glances down at them before smiling. She turns around and beckons the human to follow her, and so they did. The two had went through the hall, ending up at a large puzzle with a bunch of deathly spikes. Frisk backed away suddenly. They really didn't like the look of this. Toriel, however, didn't seem bothered by this at all. She even seemed amused by the sight of all the spikes. Frisk looked around to find something to help them with the puzzle when they find a large stone tablet in the wall. How did they miss that? There also was a small stick on the ground next to it. They picked it up. _You gained a new item. A stick. It's bark is worse than it's bite. You can also use it to wack things._ That seems helpful but Frisk didn't want to wack anything. Or anyone. They decided to look at the stone sign. The words were a little fuzzy and definitely different than the ones they were use to. Luckily, the voice helps them out with this bit. _It says, The western room is the eastern room's blueprints._ Huh. They wondered what that meant.

"My child." Frisk looks away from the sign to Toriel, who was holding out her hand for them to take. "Here, take my hand for a moment." Frisk took her hand in theirs and lead them to the spikes. Frisk held their breaths when Toriel almost stepped on a spike but let it out as a sigh of relief when the spike pushed itself down. Toriel lead the two across the spikey field until they were both safely across. She slowly let go of their hand and pat their head. "Puzzles seem a little dangerous for now, don't you agree?"Before she could let them answer, she walks into the next room. Frisk follows her.

Toriel smiles down at the human. "You have done excellent thus far, my child," she says sadly. "However. . .I have a difficult request to ask of you." She looks as is she didn't know what to say. "I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." And with that, she quickly turned away and ran down the hall.

Frisk was shocked and scared. They were alone. They ran after Toriel down the hall, calling out for her. She was nowhere to be found, so Frisk kept going. She said end of the room so she is at least at the end too, right? Right?

Sure enough, when they reached the end of the room. Toriel was still no where to be found. That is, until she popped out from the other side of a chipped pillar. She quickly went to the heart broken child and wrapped her arms around them. "It is okay, my child," she whispers in their ear. "I was simply behind this pillar the entire time. Thank you for trusting me." She lets go of the human and stand up. "But there was a reason for all this. It was to show your independence. I am going to leave for a while, and I want to make sure you can make it on your own. Please stay here until I come back for you. it's dangerous to go out by yourself."

She smiled brightly. "I have an idea. I'll give you this cell phone. If you need me, just call me, okay?" She handed them the phone. "Be good my child." And with that, she walks away.

As Toriel walked away, Frisk felt their heart drop. They were alone again. In a world full of monsters. Why would Toriel leave them? They were only a kid. The human sat down against the chipped wall. Toriel told them to wait for her, so that's what they'll do. They sigh. They wished thay had something to do while they wait but all they had now was a bandage and a stick. They sigh again. What has their life become?

"Frisk!"

They looked up from their thoughts o find Flowey next to them. He looked scared and . . . Sweaty? How does a flower even sweat?

"I'm sorry saying what I said! I didn't mean to make you upset. I just want to keep you alive! Not that you'd be dead without me cause you've been doing good so far but that doesn't mean that you'll be fine all the time. Hell, you'll probably be worse with me cause everyone hates me but still. I know you don't like fighting but there'll be a time where someone persistent will try to kill you and just to save the life of you or someone else, you might. . .You don't have to fight but I don't want you to die!"

"Flowey, calm down," they interrupted. It was hard to follow Flowey's rambling but they got at least the apology and the end of it. Frisk smiles comfortly at the flower. "I accept your apology. I'm sorry for running off. But I'm not going to die any time soon, Flowey."

They flower stared at the child with a sad expression on his pale face, whispering, "You don't know that."

"What?"

"Nothing. What are you doing here anyway?"

Frisk smiled. "Oh. Toriel told me to wait here for her."

Flowey stared blankly at the child. "What?"

Frisk repeated slowly. "Toriel told me to wait here."

"And you believed her? Are you brain-dead? Why would you listento her? We got to go!"

"But-"

"No, Frisk!" I know she seems nice but she's really really dangerous. Please, we got to get out of here as soon as possible."

Frisk stared at the flower. They didn't want to disobey Toriel but they also didn't want to go against Flowey again. They sigh. "Fine."

Flowey was shocked. The human actually agreed with them. That's a shock. He hoped it will be like this all the time but the kid seemed stubborn so he doubts it. "Okay. I'll meet you in the next room." And he pops underground.

Frisk looks at the spot where the flower had once been. They felt really bad but decided that this is for the best. They got up from their seat and walked through the door.

* * *

I want to thank all those that reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I really appreciate it. Witch of Blood, out.


	5. The Kindest Soul

Welcome back to another installment of Underfell: The untold story. I know you all probably don't care but I want to thank those who favorited, followed , or reviewed this time. It really makes me happy. Well, you all probably don't care anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

Frisk walked behind the flower, taking the next room. It had looked kinda identical to the other rooms so far. Dark purple seemed to be a trend here. There was also a strange dark passageway on the left and a pile of red leaves in front of them. They grinned, determined. They knew what they had to do next.

Flowey looked around for any potential threats. "Okay," he said. "Here's what we- kid?" He turned around behind him only to find the human child missing. Oh God. He was sure the kid was behind him. Of course the kid went missing on his watch. For all he knew, the kid could be dead, tortured, or dying by now. Why was he so useless? He couldn't save a single soul. He's such a-

Childish giggles ended his thoughts of madness. Flowey slowly turned around again just to find the kid playfully dancing in the leaves. How did he even miss that? Ugh. Never mind. If he had hands, he's so be face palming at this scene right now. "Kid," he said. "What the hell are yo doing?"

"Playing in the leaves."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun."

The flower decided not to sat anything. How could he? There was no winning against this Chara look-alike.

Frisk turned away from the flower to the brightly glowing star in the middle of the pile. _Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination,_ the voice smiled. Yeah, the leaves did make them fell better.

"I'm pretty sure there was a murder here and the dust was spread over those leaves."

Frisk's face paled as they jumped away from the murder site and began furiously brushing off any dust from their body. Flowey sighed.

Ribbit, ribbit _(Human)_

Frisk didn't know how they could understand what the Froggit said but wanted to listen to what it had to say anyway. Flowey also saw the Froggit and he didn't like what he saw. He made his demonic face to try and scare the monster away. "Get lost," he screeched.

"No," Frisk interrupted. They stared at the Froggit. "Please, continue."

The Froggit stared at the human, gazing at them with curiosity. "Ribbit, ribbit _(You are a strange one)_. Ribbit, ribbit _(When you had the perfect opportunity to kill, you didn't)_. Ribbit _(Why?)_

"I don't believe in hurting anyone for no reason," they said not a second later. "Always be kind. Sometimes kindness is all we can give. Sometimes kindness is enough."

Flowey stared up at the human child. They had the most serious face he's seen since he met them. From this angle, they looked exactly like Chara when they were determined to do something. The more time he spent with this kid, the more he sees the similarities and the differences between the two humans. They looked and acted so much alike. Yet the way the spoke was so different. Chara afraid of risks. They were always doing something that seemed dangerous and they never trusted anyone besides him. This human in front of him, however, was cautious at one point than gullible the next. They were too trusting and kind, not wanting to hurt anything that wanted to them. But, they were smart about what they did. It was like they strategizing with every single move. Flowey just couldn't understand this kid.

The Froggit was also shocked by the child's answer. After all, humans were known to be ruthless savages down here. And yet, this human child was kinder than any monster here. Astonishing. Ribbit ribbit _(Do you really care for the monsters that want you dead?)_

Frisk nods. "I do."

Ribbit, ribbit _(Then I have some advice for you about battling other monsters)._

Frisk tilts their head in curiosity. "Advice?" they ask. The Froggit nods. Ribbit _(I never wanted war, human)._ Ribbit _(Will you take it?)_

"Of course."

Ribbit, ribbit _(If you ACT a certain way for fight until they are defeated. . .)._ Ribbit _(They might not want to fight you anymore)._ Ribbit, ribbit _(While we do no do it for you, please human. Use some Mercy.)_ Ribbit.

This shock the human and flower. The small monster was asking for mercy, not for them but for all monsters. Frisk nods again. "Always," they answered.

The Froggit looked as if it was smiling at the child before hoping away. Frisk stared in the direction where the Froggit left. They hope they could meet the monster again one day. Flowey was glancing up at the child. They seemed lost in thought. Of course they were. Not even he has met a monster begging for the mercy of others. "Go in that room," he said softly. "There might be something useful there."

The child hums and walks into the strange room. Inside were two ponds on each side of the room and a small pillar hold a bowl of candy. _It says 'take one',_ the voice said. _Take a piece of candy?_ Sure. Frisk reached in and took a piece. _You took a piece of candy. The sign says 'take one'. Take a candy?_ Okay. Frisk takes another piece of candy. _You took more candy. How disgusting. 'Take one'. Take a candy?_ Yep. _You take another piece. You feel like the scum of the scum of the Earth. 'Take one'. Take a candy?_ Duh. This time when Frisk took the candy, the whole bowl fell over. _You took to much too fast. The candy spills on the floor. Look at what you've done._ Frisk felt a finger trail down their spine, causing them to shiver in discomfort. They looked behind them only to find no on there. Weird.

"Kid?"

"Coming!"

Little did the human know, there was also another person in the room. One that hasn't been seen in ages. One that has been narrating everything fro this insolent kid. And this person is-

 _Hey, don't blown my cover or else. They will know. In due time._

Red eyes are all that can be seen in the now dark room. Glowing red eyes, pink cheeks, and a wide smile. Theses are the eyes of a dead child. They have been watching over the other human with the exact same soul as their own. The bright red soul known for it's determination. And with enough determination, they could do anything. In fact, look behind you. . .

* * *

Whatever you do, don't look behind you. And if you did, tell me in the reviews. If you're still alive that is. Stay determined. Witch of Blood, out.


	6. Through the Ruins

Hello and welcome back! I want to thank all those that followed or reviewed this story. Again. :)

* * *

Flowey glanced back into the dark room the human child just came from. Was there. . .? No way. Must be a trick of the light. He thought he had just seen-

"Flowey?" Frisk asked. "Are you okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Flowey shook his head. There was no one there. It was all in his head. He really needed some sleep. "I'm fine. We should keep going."

Frisk frowned. They wanted to ask more since Flowey looked really spooked but they didn't want to pester him anymore then they already have. They ask later though. "Okay."

Flowey lead the human down the hall. They've only encountered another Froggit and were pulled into battle. They ignored Flowey's call to fight and instead compliment them. The Froggit then allowed Frisk to spare it. Flowey sneered at Frisk's smug look. "Shut up. Not everyone is going to be that easy to spare."

Frisk was about to say something but were interrupted by the ring of a phone. Frisk pulled the phone out of their pocket and looked at Flowey for guidance. The flower just stared at the phone in horror and slowly nodded. "Answer it," he whispers.

Frisk flipped open the phone. ". . .Hello?"

"Hello? This is Toriel," the voice answered back. "You haven't left the room, have you?"

Flowey was furiously mouthing, _"Lie! Lie, darn it! Kid, for the love of God, lie!"_

"Uh, no?" They felt terrible but felt a little less bad with Flowey's sigh of relief.

"Good. There is a couple of dangerous puzzle that I haven't explain yet. Be good for me okay? _Click."_

Frisk put the phone back in their pocket and gave the flower a thumbs-up. Said flower than groans at the child. "Just. . .let's just go." Flowey pops underground and goes into the next room. Frisk quickly follows behind. Flowey stared at the child running in and shrieked as they fell though a very obvious trap. "Kid!" he calls out. Frisk then pops out of one of the side openings on the wall. They had a couple of new bruises on their knees but other wise, they were okay. Flowey popped underground again to avoid the trap and looked over at the child just to make sure that they weren't actually injured anywhere. He sighs. "Do me a favor, kid."

"Yes?"

"Don't ever do that again."

"Okay."

Frisk's new phone rang once again and as they answered it, Flowey push a rock onto a weight plate so the child could cross over without being impaled but spikes. Flowey only turned around to hear Frisk say, "I actually prefer Cinnamon." Flowey raised an eyebrow. Mo- uh Toriel couldn't possibly be doing what he think she's doing, could she? Frisk smiled at the flower as they hung up the phone and walked though the trap.

"What was all that about?" Flowey asked.

"Oh. She was just asking if I-

The phone rang again. Flowey rolled his eyes as the child picked it up and he heard Toriel say, "You do not DISLIKE Butterscotch, do you?" Of course she was. She was making her famous Cinnamon-butterscotch pie. Flowey popped into the next room to hurry up and do the puzzle before Frisk came into said room once their conversation with Toriel was over. He pushed the two rocks before the last one started screaming, "Whoa, who the hell do you think you are, pushing me like that? I'l cut you!"

Flowey made his demonic face. "W h a t?"

Somehow, the rock began sweating. "I-I mean, right this way sir! You need me to sit right over here? No problem!"

The rock slid over to the weight plate and trembled in fear. Flowey glared at it for a second before calling Frisk over to hurry up. The child hung up their phone once more and rushed across the ex bridge of spikes. The next room was more obvious traps. Flowey groan. "Ugh, I hate this one. You know what? We'll just cheat our way though."

The human looked concerned. "Is that okay?" they asked.

"Yeah sure. Just let me..."

Flowey extended one of his roots and hung onto the other side of the puzzle. He turned back to the child. "Okay, now hold onto me."

Frisk bent down to the flower's level and held onto his stem. "Will this hurt?"

"No. Now hold on." Flowey lifted himself up and took the child over the puzzle. The kid wasn't heavy. Like, at all. He expect to at least feel some weight but he barely felt any. He had to keep looking down just to make sure the kid is still there. Aren't kids their age suppose to be heavier than this? Maybe it's a human this. Chara was pretty light too. He at least hoped it was a human thing. It didn't take long for the two to reach the other side of the puzzle. Frisk carefully let go as Flowey pulled his other root back. Frisk looked at the flower in excitment. "That. Was. Awesome! That was so cool! How did you do that?"

Flowey felt himself blush. No one had really acted that way to him before. Well, Chara had sometimes. The monsters down here don't really compliment each other on their powers. "Uh. It's just a trick I learned. Now come one, there's no time to lose."

Frisk walked into the next room, which was just a hallway with a table in the middle. On the table was a piece of cheese and a mouse hole across from the table. Frisk walked up to the table. "Uh, I wouldn't do that if I was you," Flowey said, glancing at the mouse hole.

"Why?" Frisk asked.

"Because that mouse that lives in that hole will bite off you hand if you even go near that cheese. Trust me. Almost bite off a leaf when I tried it. Yet, it never comes out just to eat the cheese."

Frisk nodded and slowly stepped around the table. The smiled at the hole. _Knowing that the mouse might one day leave it's hole to get the cheese fills you with determination,_ the voice said. Frisk suddenly felt a little less tired than they were before. They were confident- no determined- to get though the ruins.

* * *

Stay determined, readers. Witch of Blood, out.


	7. Napstablook, the unfriendly ghost

I'm baack! Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. Now on to the good stuff.

* * *

Frisk had no problems walking on wards. In fact, they seemed to be even more energetic than before. Flowey didn't know if he should be concerned or not.

"Zzzzzzz."

What?

"Zzzzzzz."

Who the heck was the weirdo that kept saying 'Z' repeatedly?

Frisk didn't seem to mind. They just kept walking, seeing a ghost lying on the ground. This ghost didn't really look all that nice. They were wearing a pair of black and red headphones and had an expression of annoyance. Seems to Frisk that this ghost either needed a hug or someone to talk to.

"Chara!" Flowey yelled. "What are you doing? Get away from him."

Flowey winced. Crap. He did what he was dreading all this time. He called Frisk, 'Chara'. They weren't Chara. Why couldn't he just get it in his head. He didn't mean to say it but it just came out.

Frisk noticed that Flowey called them Chara. Who Chara was though was beyond them. They decided not to mention it. Instead they say, "But he's sleeping. It's not safe to sleep out here."

"So? It's not safe for us to be out here at all. Just keep going."

Frisk shook their head. "But he's in the middle of the path. I can't just walk through him."

"Then move him by force."

Frisk crossed their arms and looked down to the flower. Flowey sighed. He knew how much of a pacifist this kid was and it was just getting more and more annoying. "Fine," he said, popping over to the ghost. "I'll do it."

Before he could do anything, the ghost floated off the ground and glared down at the two cretins that are bothering him. His bloodshot eyes looking down fiercely and start filling up with tears. "Can't you see," he hissed. "That I'm not up for your BULLSHIT!"

Flowey stared at the ghost in surprised fear. He has to get the human out of here.

"Swear!"

What?

Flowey and the ghost stared at the human child with a dumb folded expression. "Uh, what?" the ghost asked.

Frisk crossed their arms and pouted. "You said a swore. That's bad."

The ghost turned towards the flower and asked, "Is this kid serious?"

Flowey sighed and rubbed his face with his leaf-arm. "Unfortunately, yes. Yes, they are."

Frisk tilted his head in confusion. They didn't understand what was so wrong about what they did. They decide to ignore the odd looks the ghost and flower were giving them and ask the ghost to move out of the way. "Um," they start. "Mr. Ghost, can you please move over a bit so we can pass? We really need to get to the end of the ruins and it would be kind of you-"

"Please? Kind?" The ghost hissed out the words as if they were poison. Frisk winced and stepped back away from the glaring red-eyed ghost. "You really are new here. Has no one told you, kid? This world ain't so kind. How about I show you just how kind we can be?"

 _Napstablook threatens you,_ the voice said. _FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY_

Frisk glanced at Flowey. He looked terrified at the situation. Frisk smiled kindly at the flower. They were okay. They weren't going to die.

Act, they thought to the voice.

 _CHECK, FLIRT, THREAT, CHEER_

Check.

 _NAPSTABLOOK. ATTACK ,DEFENSE. THIS MONSTER DOESN'T CARE FOR HUMEOR. BECAUSE HE DOESN'T HAVE ONE. AT ALL. REALLY, HIS JOKES SUCK._

"Bull. My jokes are amazing!" The ghost yelled as tears poured from his eyes, shooting at the child. Frisk managed to dodging all tear bullets except one. Frisk hissed in pain as they held their arm where the tear had hit them and dropped to their knees. There was smoke coming from their sleeve and their arm had a horrible burning sensation to it. Acid Tears.

"Chara! Are you okay?!" Flowey yelled as soon as Frisk got hit.

Frisk nods in reassurance. Frisk stood up, determined. They would help Napstablook with whatever was bothering him, whatever it was. Even if it killed them.

Act, cheer. "Whatever is bothering you, I'll help. You seem so cool. I want to help you."

Napstablook floated back in surprise. "W-what? Are you an idiot?! I'm fine and even if there was something, I wouldn't tell it to someone like YOU!"

He launches a bunch of acid tears at the human. With scary accuracy, they manage to douge each hit. Cheer. "It's okay to be upset but you don't have to take it out on others. Please. Tell me what's wrong."

The ghost hesitated and then spoke softly, "I don't get why you're acting stupidly kind but you actually seem...sincere? I guess I won't kill ya today, but one day, I'm going to let you have it.

 _You can spare Napstablook._

Mercy. Spare.

 _YOU WON! YOU EARNED 0 EXP AND 0 GOLD._

Frisk's soul went back into their chest and they walk towards the ghost. The stuck out their hand for the ghost to take.

Napstablook was staring at the hand as if it was on fire. Then he glanced at the kid. He sniffs in his tears and says,"Uh, kid. You see that I don't have hands, right?"

Frisk blushed in embarrassment and slowly put their hand down and started giggling at their own silliness.

Napstablook start nervously chuckling too. And then they got an idea. "Hey, brat," the ghost said. "Wanna see something?"

Frisk gasp. Of course the wanted to see something! Flowey was confused on the situation. What the hell just happened? First, the ghost pulled the human into a battle and now they're suddenly all buddy buddy? Flowey just can't understand either humans or monsters.

Napstablook started crying again - "I'm not crying!" - but this time, the tears went upwards and created and spiky wig on top of Napstablook's head. "I call it," he said with a terrifying grin. "DangerBlook."

That's it. That's all Flowey needed. He slowly stretched out under Frisk and was about to pull them away from the ghost before he heard giggling. Then chuckling. And then full on laughter?

Frisk was laughing their head off right now. The ghost looks so silly with the spike wig on his head. They couldn't help but laugh. Their laughing had seemed to make Napstablook happy too. Until he realized something.

"Oh." He floats away from the child. "You want to get by, right? I guess I've been talking to long." The ghost looks away and mumbles something, his face turing red. How a ghost can blush is beyond Frisk.

"I'm sorry," they say. "But what did you say? I couldn't hear you."

Napstablook mumbles again, his face going even redder.

"What?"

The ghost groans loudly and yells at the child, "I said I'm sorry!"

"Oh." Frisk stared at the ghost before a giant grin spread on their face. "It's okay."

The blook stared at the child, as if he doesn't know what to do next. "Uh, that's it?"

Frisk nods. "Of course. Sure, forgiveness isn't easy, but it feels good to forgive those who you care about. Other wise they just leave you."

They walk past the ghost and turn around and smile. "Always be kind and always forgive." and they walked into the next room.

Napstablook and Flowey stared at the child walking away. "That kid is going to die," the ghost said.

"Maybe so."

"They won't last long in this world."

"Not if I can help it."

"Are you sure you want to get involved with a kid like that?"

"You think I have a choice?"

Napstablook stared down at the flower. "Do we ever?" he asks.

Frisk, however, was oblivious to the conversation that was happening in the next room. There were a couple of spider webs at the end with a sign right in front of them. Frisk walked up to the sign and the voice said, _Spider bake sale. All proceeds go to real spiders._

Frisk smiled. Aw, how cute. Frisk went in their pocket and pulled out some gold. How much, they ask the voice.

 _7 G for the donut, 18 G for the spider cider. You currently have 21 G._

Frisk went up a web and placed 18 gold in it. Four spiders went down a web and held out the cider fro Frisk to take.

"Thank you," they say as they take the cider and walk away. The spiders pause. Someone actually said 'thank you'? They all swore to each other to remember the one who was kind.

* * *

Stay determined, dear readers. The ghosts and spiders are watching. Witch of Blood, out.


	8. Froggits and Cute Humans

Hey, so I want to make something clear. Both Frisk and Chara use 'they' or 'them'. Just wanted to say that. K? We all good? Great.

* * *

Frisk walked up to find a long hallway with several Froggits standing around next to the path. Frisk wants to go back for Flowey but decides against it. They'll be fine. They'll just catch up with him later.

Frisk walked up to the sign, the voice saying, _Go down, take a right, there's a spider bake sale. If you value your life, turn back and buy something. Dearie._

Frisk nods at the sign and the ask the voice, you know, I've been wondering but, who exactly are you?

 _You've heard my name before._

I have?, they ask.

 _Yes._

They wait for the voice to explain more but the explanation never came. Frisk sighed. They'll just ask later then.

 _Go over to that wall. There's a secret over there._

Frisk pouted. The voice would tell them to go to a wall instead of just tell them their name? Rude.

 _Just go, Mirror._

What mirror?, they ask, once again getting not response. Frisks sighs again and walk up to the crack when they heard a little 'ribbit'. They looked inside the crack. There was a tiny froggit sitting in the crack. The froggit stuck it's tongue out at them before hopping away. Frisk giggled.

They went up to the first Froggit. "Hello," they said.

Ribbit ( _Why are you here, child? To make fun of me? to skip my conversation by pressing **[X]**?!_ ) Ribbit.

Frisk shook their head. They didn't understand what the Froggit meant by pressing X, but the felt bad for him. They were about to say some encouraging words when they realized that the Froggit was no longer listening. Frisk smiled and pet the frog monster before moving on to the next one.

Ribbit Ribbit ( _Hey, kid. Wanna learn a secret? When you press **[** **F4],** you can have a full screen._ )

Frisk tilted their head. "What does F4 mean?"

The frog monster shrugs. Ribbit Ribbit ( _You think I know? Four Frogs, maybe?_ ) Ribbit. Ribbit ( _There are only three frogs in this room, though. Can't be anymore. Anymore means trouble._ ) Ribbit.

Frisk nods, giggling. There were more than three frogs in this room, but they wouldn't tell. They didn't want to cause any trouble after all. They move on to the last Froggit.

This frog just stares at Frisk with a curious expression, as if wondering if they were actually real. Ribbit ( _I heard you were quite merciful..._ ) Ribbit. Ribbit ( _For a human._ ) Ribbit Ribbit ( Let me give you some advice, kid. When you see the monster's name in **YELLOW** _it means you can_ **SPARE** _them. Get it?_ ) Ribbit.

Frisk nods. "Thank you," they said. "That was very helpful."

The Froggit's eye's widen at the human and their cheeks began to blush. R-ribbit Ribbit ( _I-it IS helpful, isn't it? Remember, kid, sparing is just a way of saying that you won't fight._ ) Ribbit Ribbit ( _You'll most likely have to do so even if the name isn't yellow. Be careful, kid._ ) Ribbit.

Frisk smiled down at the caring froggit before placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Thank you," they said softly. The Froggit blushed and Frisk giggled as the other Froggits growled at the one in front of Frisk. Frisk waves goodbye as they walk to the next room, where Flowey was waiting for them.

"Had fun?" Flowey asks.

Frisk nodded and walked up to the stone tablet on the side of the wall. _There is just one switch,_ the voice told them. Frisk hums and looks at the new puzzle. There was a bunch of obvious twig traps that most likely had holes at the bottom. Frisk held their chin with their fingers in a thinking position and began to wonder how to get pass this new puzzle.

"Uh, Chara?" Flowey said. "I already solved this puzzle." He points down the hall and there's were the space spikes were previously.

Frisk dropped their arms and groans. "Ugh, where's the fun in that? I kinda wanted to solve this puzzle."

Flowey rolled his eyes at the human. "Well, sorry for trying to be helpful and speed this up before Toriel comes back," he says sarcastically.

Frisk still pouts, bummed that they couldn't even be able to solve this one puzzle all by themselves. Flowey winces at the human's pout. He knew it. Pouts were a guilt weapon that humans used to get what they wanted. No wonder Chara got away with so much. Well, it was too late. The puzzle was already done and they'd by wasting even more time if he had to go all the way down to push the switch again and have them solve it. And then he remember's what he found. "Here Chara," he said, already getting use to calling the human his dead sibling's name. "I found this and thought you might like it." Flowey held out a red faded ribbon for Frisk to take.

Frisk gasped at the sight of the ribbon. They were never given anything so pretty, especially as a gift! They gently took the ribbon and tied it in their head. They smiled down at the flower. "Thank you so much, Flowey."

Flowey stared at the child and blushed a bit. He hadn't really heard someone say 'thank you' so much as Frisk did. It was nice to be appreciated like this every once in a while. Not like he'd tell the kid that, though. "Whatever," he said, trying to forced down the blush. "I just found it and thought it would look nice on you. Let's go."

Frisk nodded and continue to walk with out complaint. They decided to check their Inventory. _Monster Candy, Monster Candy, Monster Candy, Spider Cider, Faded Ribbon. You can Use, Info, or Drop._

Info please, Frisk thinks as they walk up to the new sign. _This says, The far door is not an exit. It is just a change of perspective. What would you like Info on?_

The faded ribbon, Frisk thinks as they walk to the other side of the room. The puzzle seemed to be already solved, making Frisk pout. Why were all these puzzled already solved! They wanted to try it too!

 _Faded Ribbon - Armor DF 3. It makes it hard for monsters to hit cute humans with ribbons._

Did you just call me cute? Frisk ask the voice. The voice goes dead silent. Frisk giggles, catching Flowey in surprise. "What's so funny, Chara?"

Frisk shakes their head, hand over their mouth to hide their smile and snickers. Flowey sighs and shakes their head. This kid was a weirdo. The sooner he learned this, the easier life will be from now on.

I think you're cute too, Frisk thinks to the voice.

 _. . . You don't even know what I look like, much less my name. How can you think I'm cute?_

I don't have to know what you look like, Frisk thinks. You're voice is really cute.

 _. . . Chara._

Yes?,Frisk asks, already use to being called by that name.

 _No,_ I'm _Chara. You asked before what my name was. It's Chara._

Oh. My name is Frisk.

 _I know. Welcome to the underground, Frisk. Don't worry. You'll stay alive until the end. There's no possible way for you to die anyway._

* * *

Relationships are made. Will the be broken by the ends of the Ruins? Who know. I do. Stay determined, readers. Witch of Blood, out.


	9. Loud voices and similar faces

I'm back~. Welcome back to the untold story, thanks for the favorite and follows, I would appreciate some reviews too to tell me how I'm doing with this, etc etc. Okay, so for clarification in this chapter, **Bold is for memories,** _Italics is for Chara's speech and/or speaking,_ and regular is regular.

* * *

Frisk walks into the next room, passing a few pillars and dark colored switches only to find a stone sign on the wall next to the unsolved trap. Going up to the sign, the voice, newly dubbed 'Chara', says, _If you can read this, press the black switch._

Frisk nods and goes back to the other switches. They pass a crimson switch and a purple switch without seeing a single black switch. _Try looking behind the first pillar, Dumb-Dumb._

Frisk looks behind said pillar and finds the switch. _You found the switch. Congratulations. Press it?_

Yes. Frisk smiles and taps the switch. There was a loud clicking noise at the end of the hall that told Frisk that they had solved the puzzle. They walked to the end of the room to find the spikes gone and Flowey staring at the with a curious expression. "You're really good at this," Flowey commented as they began to solve the puzzle for the next room.

"Good at what?" Frisk asks while looking at the sign. _If you can read this, press the red switch._

"Solving all of these puzzles." Flowey watched as the child walked up to the red switch and tapped it. _Click._ The puzzle was solved.

Frisk considered telling Flowey about Chara since he seemed to know them and think they were Chara but decided against it. They'd only sound crazy if they told him they could hear Chara's voice in their head. Frisk instead gave the flower monster a smile over their shoulder and said, "All you have to do is look at the signs, Flowey. It's not that hard." And then they walked into the next room.

 **All you have to do is look at the signs, Asriel. It's actually not that hard.**

Flowey was confused. One moment, there was the human tapping on a red switch and the next, there was Chara, looking over their shoulder and smiling at him in a teasing manner as they always did. It was Chara was back, exploring the ruins with him again. And he's not sure if this is a good thing or not. For all he knows, this could be Chara's reincarnation, coming back to him subconsciously. But if that was the case, why would they come back? Whatever the reason, Chara was back and he was going to make sure they stayed alive this time. This was his second chance and he didn't want to mess it up. Flowey popped underground to catch up to the kid once again.

Frisk only took a few steps before they pulled into a battle with a monster with a very large eye in the middle of his face.

 _Loox decided to come and pick on you!_

Act. Check.

 _Loox - ATK 6 DEF 6. Don't pick on him. Family name: Eyewalker._

That last thing made Frisk freeze and face-palm. Chara, they think.

 _Yes?_

Really?

 _You better dodge now._

Snapping their head up, Frisk manage to narrowly dodge the incoming bubbles that came straight at their soul. Act.

 _Check, Don't pick on, Pick on._

You literally just told me not to pick on him, they think. Don't pick on.

 _Hey, I don't make the rules here._

"Y-you won't pick on me?" Loox asks, shocked.

Frisk shakes their head. "That's mean. I don't want to pick on anyone."

Loox stared at the child for a second before closing his eye and smiling. "Finally," he says, relieved. "Finally, someone gets it."

 _You can now spare Loox._ Mercy. Spare.

Frisk walks up to Loox and patted his head. "Don't let people pick on you. You loox fine to me."

The loox chuckles at the child and waves as he walks away. Frisk waves back.

Loox Eyewalker. Really?

 _Monsters are really bad at naming, okay?_

You sure it's the monster?

 _. . . Don't judge me._

I won't.

"What are you doing?"

Frisk jumped in surprise. They hadn't noticed Flowey had appeared next to them. "O-oh," they said. "Hey Flowey."

Flowey raise one of his non-existing eyebrows at the child. "What are you doing?" he repeats.

"Oh." They look in the direction in which Loox went. "I think I just made a new friend."

Flowey glanced in the direction that Frisk was looking at and then back at the human. Yeah. He should have expected that. ". . .Who's your new friend?"

Frisk giggles and the responds, "Heh, his name was Loox Eyewalker. He said that people picked on him a lot but I don't know why. He loox fine to me."

 _You already used that one._

Shush. Flowey doesn't know that, Frisk tells Chara.

Flowey stared at the human. For a second, he thought he saw Chara again, but when he blinked there was Frisk laughing at the joke they made. He sighed. "Do you want me to solve this one, or do you to keep laughing at yourself? Actually, the spikes aren't even that high, you could just jump over it."

Frisk stopped laughing and pouted at the flower. "But that's no fun. I'll solve it! Just give me a second." Frisk ran to the sign across the room.

"One."

Frisk stopped in front of the sign and looked back. "What?"

"You said give you a second to solve it. It's been a second."

Frisk laughed and turned back to the sign. _It says, if you can read this,_ _press the purple switch._

Frisk looks between the two pillars on either sides. The pillars were creating a shadow over the switches, so they could tell which color they each were. _Just pick one,_ Chara said.

They decide on the left pillar. Frisk makes their way over to the left pillar when all of a sudden they were pulled into another battle.

 _Moldsmal wiggles towards you!_

Act.

 _Check, Flirt, Imitate?_

Flirt.

 _. . . Are you serious?_

Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt. Flirt.

 _You're one weird kid. Alright._

Frisk shakes and wiggles their hips at the moldsmal. The moldsmal gives a sexy wiggles back. _What a meaningful conversation._

 _You can spare it now._

No. Imitate.

 _Fine. Whatever._

Frisk drops onto the ground and lies immobile with moldsmal. _You feel like you understand the world a bit better._

Okay. Mercy and spare.

Frisk waves goodbye to their new moldsmal friend as they walk towards the pillar and touch the switch. _Click._

Frisk smiles, happy that they got the right switch. They walk to the exit when they where pulled into another battle.

 _Migosp crawls up close!_

Frisk is prepared to dodge only to find the Migosp using his turn to dance. Frisk begins to dance with him. _Migosps are more pacifist monsters. They'll act tough and try to fight only if other monsters are around to see them fight._

What about Flowey? Frisk asks, glancing behind them to look for their friend, who had gone missing since the battles had started.

 _You can spare Migosp now._

Mercy. Spare.

Frisk watched as the Migosp danced away. They walk though the solved puzzle and saw two different paths. One going up with red leaves and one going straight with wilted flowers.

"Go straight," a voice said behind them. "We should bide our time before having to face Toriel."

Frisk looked behind them to find the flower that they were looking for. They dropped on their knees in front of the monster. "Where did you go?" They asked in a sad voice.

Oh no. He wasn't falling for the sad face; Chara got away with doing that then, their not getting away with doing that now.

"I was getting out of view," he said confidently." So that the other monsters wouldn't see me and attack you worse."

"So you were protecting me?"

"Yeah, kinda."

It all happened so fast that Flowey didn't know what to do next. Frisk pulled up their lips to his forehead and gave him a quick peck. They then move back and with a bright smile, said, "Thank you, Flowey!"

 **Thank you, Azzy!**

Flowey blinked the memory away, only to see the human child going ahead down the hall to the room that he told them to go.

Chara. . .?

Frisk giggled at the memory of Flowey's face when they kissed him. Oh, they'll never let him forget too. It was quite cute.

 _You're a weird kid, you know that? Like, what kind of kid kisses a random flower monster that they met not even two hours ago?_

Well, when you see another kid fall down here with a flower for a guide in a world full of monsters that try to kill them, I'll let you know, Frisk tells them.

 _. . . I don't appreciate your attitude._

"Tough," they say out loud.

"Tough what?"

Frisk jumps in shock. The hold their chest and look down to see Flowey looking up at them. "You have got to stop doing that without warning!"

He rolls his eyes at the child, only for something shinning to catch it instead. He pulls out a vine and pick up the item, which turns out to be a toy knife.

Frisk looks at the item and before the flower could even suggest anything backs away from it.

"Oh, come on! It's not even real. You can just hold it and make it look real, so no one would mess with you if they think you're armed."

Frisk gently took the toy and held it with both hands. "I'm not sure about this, Flowey. . ."

 **I'm not sure about this, Asriel.**

 **I don't want to hurt anyone by accident.**

 **But whatever to make you happy, right?**

 **This could be fun.**

 **Azzy?**

 **Rei?**

 **Asriel?**

Flowey looked up to Chara, who's eyes were narrowed and face was darker. Maybe they spent too much time in Hotland? But he was sure they were still in New Home, in their room.

"Flowey? Are you okay?"

Flowey blinks. It's not Chara that he's looking at but their pretty darn close. So close. Too close.

"Ah!" he screams as he moves his stem away from the child's face. "Personal space, Chara!"

Frisk giggles at the flowers reaction. "You were spacing out, Flowey. So I went in close to make sure you're okay."

He blushes. "Well, I'm fine so let's get out of here."

"Okay!" And then he pops underground.

Frisk looks over the ledge, over the distance to the city far far way.

 _Beautiful, isn't it?_

Yes.

"Chara!"

"Coming!" And they leave the scenery for another time.

* * *

Headcannon: Chara, any Chara, is a big nerd. Like, Star Wars, Anime, Comic Book, Rom-Com nerd. The biggest nerd. This may or may not be shown in this chapter. *Wink Wink Nudge Nudge*

Headcannon: Underfell Frisk is more sarcastic and teasing than Undertale Frisk. They'll make others much more uncomfortable just for their amusement. Would that make them a sadist? Probably. I mean, their still kind and sweet and all but still, they'll flirt like a dirty old man looking to get some, if you know what I mean.

It seems like we're getting father and father away from how the game story line went. Good. Cause this is underfell, shit gets crazy in underfell. I'm pretty sure, by the time we get to Snowdin and the forest and the skelebros, which is at least two chapters away, most of you will hate me. So look forward to it. Stay determined, dear readers. Witch of Blood, out.


End file.
